Mobile telecommunications devices and other personal computing mobile devices are powered by batteries. Battery life is determined by both the hardware and software components of a mobile device. Further, mobile devices are capable of an increasing range of functionalities that consume significant mobile device and network resources. As this trend continues, providing sufficient battery life can be an increasingly difficult problem to solve.